


Indulgence

by Icelilly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelilly/pseuds/Icelilly
Summary: To them, Estonia was like a king. They were happy to treat him like one. But it was important to Estonia that they had fun too.





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say to this. Just take my self-indulgent porn with my two OTPs merged into an OT3.
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I don't own anything but the story itself.

The sun was setting and the meeting was over. They finally had the night to themselves.

The room is coloured orange from the sun’s rays and the white sheets are a mess. The three of them have been stripped to nothing. The pile of clothing on both sides of the bed would provide some additional fun when they have to figure out which piece belongs to them. But morning was not a thought for either one of them. No, things were much too good at this very moment to think about something so trivial as that.

Estonia was sitting in Denmark’s lap with his back towards him while Lithuania crawled closer to the two men. Denmark’s cock was firmly inside him as Estonia slowly adjusted to his size. Oh, how desperate he was for this feeling of fullness. He could hardly focus during the endless speeches and presentations. All he wanted was  _ that _ and now he finally had it. With his legs sprawled open for Lithuania to see, Estonia was completely exposed with his cock begging to be touched.

But Lithuania didn’t budge. As strong at the temptation was, he knew better not to indulge. Estonia would give him the signal of when the time was right.

Meanwhile Denmark was careful with his thrusts; he moved at a slow and agonizing pace while placing kisses on Estonia’s right shoulder and neck. Which each thrust, Estonia let out a quiet moan.

“O-Ohhh…  _ Taani _ …”

For Denmark to hear his name in Estonia’s language was always such a turn on for him. He picked up his speed just a little bit. With that, Estonia’s voice got a little louder. Denmark wasn’t shying away either when it came to being vocal.

“God, you feel so good…”

But Lithuania was not being forgotten nor did he feel left out. He was enjoying the show as he sat on his knees and stroked himself. To see Estonia like this was such a delight for him. With a flicker of Estonia’s soft but bright eyes and a salacious smile, Lithuania got the signal he wanted as he was encouraged to come closer. Their kiss was wet and sloppy as his hard and veiny hands moved around Estonia’s slender figure. Estonia’s head fell back and groaned as it rested against Denmark’s shoulder. He was enamoured by the sight and Denmark placed a kiss on his shoulder and neck. Finally, Lithuania’s hand had made a firm grip around Estonia’s cock and slowly began stroking it up and down. He was already so hard and leaking precum. Lithuania knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

And that he was right — with only just a few strokes, Estonia couldn’t hold back for a second more and came all over Lithuania’s hand and splattered onto both their lower halves. He shivered and cried out as he rode through his orgasm and Denmark’s nearly lost himself has he felt Estonia’s ass clench around his cock. They rewarded him as they lavished him with as many gentle kisses as possible. Estonia couldn’t help but let out a breathless laugh as their lips tickled against his warm skin.

But the fun was far from over and positions changed. Lithuania got cozy on top of the sheets and Estonia went down on him, placing kisses in between his thighs. It was Lithuania’s turn to gasp as Estonia teased with the man’s half-harden cock. Denmark repositioned himself and pushed his cock back inside Estonia. His body twitched as Estonia moaned while having Lithuania’s cock inside his mouth. He was trying his best to stay focused on pleasuring his lover but Denmark’s speed was picking up and hitting all the right spots.

“F-Fuck!” he screamed as his cock pressed into the sheets. “Don’t stop please…”

He was happy to oblige. With his hands firmly against his hips, Estonia felt so good in every way. He was losing control of himself as his words slowly became a mishmash of Danish and English. Denmark knew the end was near for him.

Lithuania wasn’t going to last much longer either.

His hands were tangled in Estonia’s thin blond hair as he worked his mouth on Lithuania’s cock. He loved watching Estonia’s head bob up and down. The feel of his mouth was so warm and wet and his tongue working its magic had him bucking his hips until Estonia had to hold him down. Where did this man learn to be so good?

Estonia could feel that Lithuania was near his peak and decided to finish him off. With some quick work of his mouth, he sucked him off faster and harder than before while he teased his balls. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck —!”

With a loud moan and a rough pull of Estonia’s hair, Lithuania came inside his mouth. Estonia took each drop in and swallowed it all. He made sure that Lithuania saw him lick his lips in satisfaction. He got exactly what he wanted; a lengthy groan as Lithuania’s head went back and he immediately touched himself.

But there was no time for Estonia to bask in the sight, for Denmark is nearing his end and is getting rough with his thrusts. The pleasure is too much for him and he cums again into the sheets, albeit in smaller spurts, as he gripped the sheets. Estonia’s second orgasm was the final straw for Denmark as finally came inside of him. His thrusts become slower as he rides his orgasm with such a satisfied groan. His face was red and out of breath when he came down from the high. He slowly pulled out and collapsed on top of Estonia. He panted heavily as he whispered sweet words into Estonia’s ear and left small kisses against his back. He chuckled at the gesture. Denmark was always the sappiest between them but it was same reason why they loved him. As much as Estonia enjoyed Denmark’s affection at the moment, the man weighed a ton and was feeling a little crushed by being underneath him.

“Taani, I love you and all, but you’re a little heavy—”

He had never gotten up so fast in his life. But the exchange provided some much needed laughter after such an exhausting but thrilling exchange.  
  
The three men helped each other clean up (as well as the spot on the white comforter) and Denmark tossed the condom in the trash. The television ran in the background as they cozied up in the warm sheets with Estonia sandwiched in the middle of the trio. It was always like this but this scenario was perfect for all of them. Estonia was the light of their lives and he had the two of them wrapped around his finger. He was just like a king —and  they were happy to treat him like one.


End file.
